


forging a bond

by zor_elluthor (0gasstationcoffee)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena's a Lady and Kara's a Blacksmith, never thought i would write one of those, no powers au, supergirl secret santa fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gasstationcoffee/pseuds/zor_elluthor
Summary: A lot of things are made at a forge. Kara didn't realize this would be one of them.ORMy Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa entry for 2019!Prompt: Kara the blacksmith and Lena the noble whose horse mysteriously keeps losing shoes and Kara holds Lena's hands with trembling soot-stained fingers and calls her "my lady."Username was darkemberdagger
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 441
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	forging a bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirateygoodness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/gifts).



The first time she sees Lady Lena, two things immediately stand out to Kara.

  1. This was the first time a member of the Nobility had ever come to her shop
  2. Lady Lena was even more beautiful than the rumors lead her to believe



“My Lady,” Kara is quick to bow her head. “How may I be of service?”

Lena walks over to her. “My brother mentioned a new blacksmith had come to town and that she was supposedly the best.” Lena says, looking around before meeting Kara’s eyes.

“That’s very kind of him.”

“Let’s hope it’s more than kindness.” Lena hands her a wrapped item, which is soon revealed to be a horseshoe. “My horse requires new ones. Can you do it?”

“Right away.” Kara tells her. “I’ll bring them to you as soon as they’re ready.”

Lena nods “Thank you. And your name?”

“Oh! Forgive me, My Lady, my name is Kara.”

“I’ll see you soon then, Kara.” Lena bids her goodbye and there’s a feeling in Kara’s chest that she can’t quite name.

//

It’s a few days later, when Lena is praising the quality of her work, stunning her with gorgeous smiles and asking her to _Please drop the formalities and call me Lena_ that Kara realizes what the feeling is.

The next day, Lena comes to her with a request for gloves.

A little after that, a lantern. Then more horseshoes.

In all their meetings, a friendship blossoms and Kara realizes she would do anything for Lena.

Except call her by her first name, of course.

//

Kara doesn’t have to turn away from the forge to sense that Lena’s behind her.

She smiles. “Don’t tell me the saddle I made didn’t fit Hope?”

Kara hears Lena laugh. “I never will be able to surprise you, will I?”

“I don’t think so, My Lady.” Kara removes the sword handle from the fire, drops it into the water and sets the pliers down. She turns to Lena, who is giving her a familiar face at Kara’s insistence of using her title.

“One day, Kara. One day. And no, Hope is as happy as can be with her new saddle.”

“Good, she deserves the best.”

“And you always make sure she has it.”

//

“Can you teach me?” Lena asks from where she’s sitting.

It’s something she’s been doing more and more now, visiting Kara at the forge and keeping her company while she works. The first time she did it, Lena said it was because of the rapidly cooling weather outside and that Kara’s shop was the warmest place in town because of the forge.

(Never mind that the Luthor home had more fireplaces than Kara had tools.

Lena didn’t bother with an excuse next time.)

Most of the time they talk. Sometimes Kara works while Lena just watches her or reads or works out problems on pieces of paper.

It’s comforting. It’s distracting.

It means everything to Kara.

She stops hammering and turns to Lena. “Teach you what, My Lady?”

Lena gestures at her. “How to be a blacksmith.”

Kara stares at her, smiles. “Am I not doing a good enough job for you?”

She gets a soot stained rag tossed at her. “Oh stop. It’s just… where one person sees scraps of metal, you see what it could be, what _you_ could make it be, and then you _do_ it. What was once worthless is now useful and beautiful, because of you. You’re incredible, Kara.”

Kara will blame the hot blush on her cheeks on the sweltering fire behind her.

She wipes a sweaty hand on her apron and walks over to Lena. She prays the other woman won’t notice her hand trembling as she holds it out to her.

Lena’s eyes are delighted as she takes it.

//

Kara’s knock is frantic on Lena’s window, body numb not from the sudden snowfall she had run through but from the news she just received about the attack on Lady Lena.

(Robbers. It was four of them in an ambush in an unsafe part of the woods that Lena _insisted_ on riding in despite her brother’s, and then Kara’s, desperate pleas against it.

“It’s dangerous, what if you get hurt?” _What if I lose you_

“I’m perfectly capable of handling myself.”)

Kara clutches the hurriedly wrapped package under her arm closer to her and knocks again.

“Kara?” Lena’s at the window, face shocked then concerned. She opens it and pulls Kara through. “Get in here! You’ll freeze to death outside!”

“My…My Lady,” Kara forces through chattering teeth, heart calming a bit at seeing Lena alive and well and with the same worried look on her face she always has when Kara gets too close to the forge, “Did they- are you alright? Are you hurt?”

She doesn’t get a response as Lena drags her over to the fireplace and sits her in front of it on the floor. Kara hears her shuffle around the room and then Lena is next to her, draping a heavy blanket over her shoulders and rubbing her arms up and down.

(The sudden warmth she feels? Not just from the blanket.)

“My Lady, please.” Kara gently takes one of Lena’s hands and cradles it between hers. She’s not sure which one among the two of them is shaking. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Kara.” Lena says softly. She uses her free hand to brush Kara’s hair out of her face and then cups her cheek. “Are you?”

Kara can hardly breathe, let alone speak. So she nods.

“Any reason you decided not to grab a coat before going out in the snow?” Lena asks.

Kara huffs. As if that’s the issue here. “Any reason you can’t just stick to the safe part of the woods?”

“I’m a very skilled rider, Kara.” Lena tells her, “And with my horse wearing the finest gear imaginable,” she squeezes Lena’s hand, “There’s no reason for me to stick to the same path.”

“Your safety is a very good reason, My Lady. I’d argue it’s the best.”

They sit in silence after that, holding hands in front of the fire.

Kara wants nothing more than to stay here forever but the chances of someone walking in and finding her here grow greater with every minute.

“My Lady, I should be going.” Kara reluctantly lets go of Lena’s hand and stands up.

Lena’s up in a flash. “You will do no such thing.” Her grip on Kara’s hand is fierce. “It’s snowing harder than it was before. You’re staying here tonight.”

Kara sputters, eyes whipping to the one bed before meeting Lena’s. “My Lady, that’s-”

“ _That’s_ final.” Lena sits on the bed, pulls Kara to sit next to her. “Besides, I’ve made it clear I want to be alone tonight so no one should come in anyhow.”

“It wouldn’t be proper.” Kara says, already giving in as Lena pushes her to lie down on the bed.

(It takes all of Kara’s willpower not to think of the many dreams she’s had of the two of them in bed together. Or sometimes not in bed. Sometimes they’re on a-

Tonight is going to ruin her, Kara’s certain.)

“Kara,” Lena says, lying next to her. “What about me makes you think I give a damn about propriety?”

Sleep did not come easy that night, Kara too focused on Lena’s slumbering head on her chest and arm wrapped over Kara’s waist. Kara tightens her hold on Lena and allows herself this devastation.

The morning comes too quick and Kara is halfway out the window when Lena calls out to her, holding out the package Kara had left by the fireplace the night before.

“It’s for you. Something to carry around with you for protection.”

Lena opens it and pulls out a dagger with a beautiful flower pattern etched on the handle.

Lena gasps, examines it in her hand. “You made this for me?”

“Actually, we made it.” Kara tells her. “This was the metal piece you helped me shape in our first lesson.”

Lena just looks at her, face unreadable.

And Kara can’t stop thinking about the kiss Lena gave her cheek as she reaches her shop and makes her way upstairs to her living quarters.

//

“Working on Christmas Eve?” 

Kara looks up at Lena from her anvil and smiles. “Knight Lord has demanded a better sword. He says his current one doesn’t behave how he wants it to.” Kara smirks. “Though when I took a look at it, it was finely made.”

Lena groans as she takes off her large coat and places it on a rack. “Maxwell would blame everything but his own lack of skill.” Lena walks over to her. “Not that you would know anything about that. Not only can you craft them better than anyone but you can use them better than any of the Knights.”

Kara looks down. “You’re too kind to me.”

Lena places a finger under chin and tilts her head up. “I can’t think of anyone more deserving.” Kara gulps as they stare at each other. “In any case, why are you working on it now? Surely it can wait until after the Christmas celebrations?”

“Perhaps.” Kara tells her. “But it’s very important to me that the Knights have the best weapons available as soon as possible.” Kara turns to face the forge, making sure the fire is completely put out for the night. Kara sighs softly, “How else can I keep you safe, My Lady?”

A few beats pass before Kara hears Lena take a deep breath and walk up close behind her.

“Kara?” Lena whispers, hands coming to hold Kara’s arms and giving a sharp squeeze to the well-defined muscles she finds there. “May I…may I try something?”

Kara nods, gasps when Lena’s lips press lightly against her shoulder.

Moans when lips press harder on her neck.

It’s bliss. It’s chaos. It makes Kara’s knees go weak.

Lena takes a step back, hands trailing down Kara’s arms before falling away.

Kara turns around. Lena’s posture is confident but her eyes are terrified.

“May I try something?” Kara asks.

“Please.”

Kara reaches up and ever so gently cups Lena’s face. She can’t help but stare at the beauty between her hands.

Slowly, finally, Kara does what her heart has been begging her to do since they first met.

She kisses Lena and feels euphoria in her blood when Lena kisses her back.

It’s soft, it’s sweet, it’s more than Kara could hope for and it’s not nearly enough.

They break apart, breaths heavy, and rest their foreheads against each other.

With a wide smile on her face, Kara lets it slip without meaning to.

“Lena.” She says reverently, kissing the tip of her nose.

It doesn’t hit her, what she’s done, until Lena’s lips are back on hers with intensity and intent, and hands begin to wander and sounds are heard that Kara only dreamt about.

When Lena asks with her eyes to take her upstairs, Kara lifts her up and breathes in her shocked gasp.

As they make their way up the stairs, Kara realizes she would have said Lena’s name long ago if she knew it would make her dreams come true.

//

Kara says Lena’s name more than a few times that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entirely new type of fic for me, I hope it was good!


End file.
